


Thanks for the Memories

by mikaminato



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Cousin Incest, Erik Has Feelings, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Feels, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Memory Loss, Not Black Panther (2018) Compliant, Post-Black Panther (2018), Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Sweet T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaminato/pseuds/mikaminato
Summary: “Is there something wrong?” T’Challa asked, voice carefully controlled.The younger girl bit her lip and stole a quick glance at Erik, through the glass window that separated them. The man was still laying but had his eyes open. His face was blank, facing the cellar.“Well, I… don’t know.” She confessed. “His vitals are normal, and he doesn’t seem in pain, it’s just… well… He doesn’t sound like Killmonger.”Or in which after Erik survives the fight with the Black Panther, he loses his memories, the tribes are still pressing the king to do something about the man, and T'Challa only wants to make things right.





	Thanks for the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This story will probably have three chapters. I will try to post the next one in the next days.  
> Thanks a lot everyone for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome. <3

T’Challa was a king, and even if he had just taken the throne, he knew a ruler should never show weakness in front of anyone. He was raised to be a king; his Baba always gave him the best advices and they always talked about how things would be when T’Challa became the king of Wakanda. He felt he wasn’t ready, but since T’Chaka was dead, the responsibility laid on his back now. Sometimes T’Challa just wanted a moment to himself. Some moments where he didn’t have to pretend to be strong or didn’t have to keep his mask or shields on, but he knew he didn’t have a choice. So, he somehow has become good at hiding his feelings.

No one realized how much he was affected when he found out Erik had survived. His injuries were bad, but Shuri was sure he was going to make it, much to the king’s relief. Deep down, T’Challa didn’t want him to die, even if the man himself said he didn’t want to live, if that meant living as a criminal. But even so, the king couldn’t help but think how unfair life has always been with his cousin, and even unwillingly, his emotions took over him and he was overwhelmed with an urge of making things right. He knew Killmonger had done bad things, but in the end, those were the consequences of the choices T’Chaka had done in the past. The king didn’t only feel guilty about that, but he also empathized with Erik. He knew exactly the pain of losing a father, the unfairness of murder, the desire for revenge… He knew exactly how it felt, living in the dark with only your grief to keep you company. _It hurt._

He knew a lot of people judged him by his choice of saving Erik, but he decided he wouldn’t listen – at least for now – especially because he did what his consciousness and heart told him to. After a while, T’Challa realized nothing meant more to him than a clean mind and being able to have a good night of sleep, and he didn’t really need any more reasons to be awake besides his nightmares of Vienna. Maybe, if he kept doing what his consciousness told him to do, his mind would finally leave him alone and his nights would be a little more peaceful.

Of course, he wouldn’t be selfish to be point of acting on his own selfish reasons. He also wanted to make things right for Erik. He knew he couldn’t embrace the world, but he just couldn’t turn his back to those in suffering. The other man will probably hate him for that, but T’Challa couldn’t help but think about the unfairness of the whole situation. He didn't expect Killmonger to act friendly and be ready to be part of the family. In fact, he didn't even think Shuri or Ramonda were willing to do that, but even so, T’Challa knew it was slow process of accustoming all of them to the new reality all of them were living from now on. T’Challa didn’t expect his sister or his Mama to understand his choices, because… the empathy was not the same, they didn’t see the same pain he did nor they knew how it felt all the grief inside him, from knowing his Baba had turned his back to his own cousin when he was just a little boy, and also, the pain of having his anchor, his beacon taken away from him all of sudden.

Erik _knew_ how it felt.

He had his own visions of the world, even if T’Challa didn’t agree with all of them, ironically, he was the one who was the same as the king. He has been through the same sorrow, the same distress and the same ache inside his heart. Despite his people always being around him, T’Challa ached for someone who could understand him. Someone who knew he was just a human being who could make mistakes, who had fears and doubts, just like everybody else. But at the same time, he knew he couldn’t have it, because kings never faltered. But still, Erik was a patched-up man, who had to heal his wounds way too early and T’Challa couldn’t help but want him to know he wasn’t alone or… they were the same, so he didn’t think twice when he ordered the Dora Milaje to bring him to Shuri. He allowed himself to be selfish, just this time.

He knew things were not going to be easy, and he became restless after five days after their fight and Erik was still deep asleep. Shuri has put him in an induced coma to help his injuries to heal better, but even so, the king was worried. He visited him every day, making sure to check on his progress with his sister, which, up ‘til now, were reduced to zero. His sleeping figure looked peaceful and his breathing was calm, and T’Challa only hoped that meant everything was going to be fine.

After three more days, Shuri contacted him, saying Erik was finally awake. T’Challa couldn’t help the relieved smile from spreading on his lips, even if just a little time ago, they were ready to kill each other.

He ended the small talk he was having with Ramonda and quickly made his way to the medical wing where Shuri was. Their eyes met briefly and T’Challa arched his eyebrows at his sister’s lack of reaction. She was usually talkative, and she would probably be complaining about Erik, like she kept doing all these days long, but she was quiet and her face was unreadable, leaving the king even more worried.

“Is there something wrong?” T’Challa asked, voice carefully controlled.

The younger girl bit her lip and stole a quick glance at Erik, through the glass window that separated them. The man was still laying but had his eyes open. His face was blank, facing the cellar.         

“Well, I… don’t know.” She confessed. “His vitals are normal, and he doesn’t seem in pain, it’s just… well… He doesn’t sound like Killmonger.”

T’Challa was silent for a moment as their eyes met. He waited.

“He doesn’t remember who he is.” She informed, voice careful.

“What?” T’Challa asked, voice sounding puzzled. “He lost his memory, then?”

“I’m afraid so,” Shuri confirmed, sounding pained. “I don’t know why though, he didn’t have any concussion in the head, which makes conclude it was due to the coma. I—I’m sorry, brother.”

T’Challa shook his head, a tired sigh leaving his lips. “Do not worry, Shuri. It is not your fault. I am sure you did the best you could.”

“Which is more than he deserves, by the way.” She couldn’t help the scorn on her voice, looking at the other man again. “But—He doesn’t even sound like Erik. I—I think is better if you check for yourself.”

T’Challa nodded, before watching her depart, leaving them alone. He took a deep breath and entered the room quietly, stealing a glance at the other man.

Their eyes met, and Erik watched him curiously.

“Good morning, N’Jadaka.” T’Challa greeted politely, stopping by the side of the bed.

“Hi.” Erik responded, voice hoarse. “Who are you?”

The king watched him for a few seconds. “My name is T’Challa. We—I am the king of this country.”

The other man hummed. “You’re young to be a king, your Highness.” He commented. “And who—Who am I? I heard you call me N’Jadaka but the other girl called me Killmonger.”

T’Challa bit his lip and pondered if he should just tell the man the whole story.

“You—N’Jadaka was your birth name. And then, you changed your name to Erik Killmonger. That is why Shuri called you that.”

He knew he was hiding things from the man, but T’Challa dediced to take things slow, at least for now. He knew, deep down he was making a mistake. He was probably making a mistake, but he just couldn’t help it. Not when the man had a confused face and eyes that sparkled innocence.

“Really? Why did I do that? I like N’Jadaka better, to be honest. It’s exotic, rarer.”

T’Challa smiled briefly. “Me too.” He cleared his throat. “How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“I’m fine. A little bit of a headache but it’s bearable. But food would be awesome now.”

The king laughed a little, before typing something on his kiyomo, asking someone to bring him food.

“What is that?” The other man asked curiously, pointing at the man’s wrist.

“This is called kiyomo. It is kind of a cellphone, but it is more advanced. You can do almost everything with it. It is an exclusive technology from Wakanda.”

“Sounds great.” Erik praised, voice sounding truly impressed. “Do I want to know why I am laying in a bed and what happened to me?”

The king thought for a moment, before shrugging, suppressing the need to sigh. He knew Erik had all the right to keep asking questions, he just wanted them not to be that hard to answer. There was a hard story behind everything that happened and T’Challa didn’t know how the man would react if he told him the truth and he was still on recover, so he didn’t want him to push him or make him go through stress. He hated to lie to someone, so he just decided he was just omitting some facts.

“You got into a fight, and then you got hurt really bad. You lost a lot blood Shuri induced you into a coma to help you heal faster. It would demand less from your body.”

“I see. This girl is very smart.” He praised. “Why did I get into a fight? Am I a troublemaker?”

T’Challa suppressed the urge to sigh again, because his sister was right and the man in front of him didn’t sound one bit like the same Erik he had fought some time ago. His voice was low and controlled while he kept talking, but even so, there was a hint of curiosity and an innocence it wasn’t there before the incident.

The king knew he should make a decision regarding Erik’s future, especially because the other wakandan tribes were already making a big fuss over his actions, but the new situation only made everything worse, because even if Erik did bad things, this man in front of him didn’t remember one thing, even worse, he didn’t even know who he was. It made something inside T’Challa hurt, not stopping him from thinking how much unfairness happened on Erik’s life. In the past and even now. A king should protect not only his country but should also do the right thing.

“You are not a troublemaker, N’Jadaka. You are just a very good man who bad things happened to. And sometimes, when life is unfair to you, we need to fight to survive.”

It wasn’t the complete truth of the whole situation, but T’Challa decided it wasn’t a lie either. Something inside the king told him he those words had nothing but truth. Maybe T’Challa was being emotional, maybe he was just trying to comfort the man due his lack of memory. They were silent for a while, and Erik seemed to absorb that information, his eyes watching the king intensely.

T’Challa felt restless, because as much as he knew Erik was strong – of course he was strong, he has been through a lot on his life, he was literally a survivor, -- now he just looked harmless, vulnerable and easily breakable. He couldn’t stop the thought that Wakanda took literally everything away from him, even his consciousness. It hurt.

The king knew he bad a difficult path ahead regarding Erik’s future, but he just couldn’t throw the man in a cell – he probably was going to fight not to do this even without that incident--, not when he was just memoryless and almost fragile. But now things were completely different, and T’Challa knew he was going to help the other man, because the king decided to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves, especially Erik, who was just broken inside as he was. But now, he was also broken on the outside. T’Challa needed to put his own problems aside and be the person he needed, even if that meant helping Erik remember all the things he had done in the past and all the suffering Wakanda and its rulers made him go through. Pain made people stronger, and Erik was very strong. Part of the king was sad by that, because it meant he suffered a lot on his life. But at the same time, it meant he could endure it.

But, it didn’t mean he had to go through all that alone.

“You are going to be fine, N’Jadaka. We are going to take care of you.” T’Challa assured.

Erik watched the man for a few seconds. “Will you?” His voice sounded uncertain, surprising the king.

“I promise. I will be here all the time.”

That seemed to calm the other man, who finally offered  a small, broken smile.

 

Continue....


End file.
